This invention relates to an apparatus and method for protecting automotive vehicles.
Motor vehicle protection devices are known in the prior art as shown in Battle U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,535. Battle shows a flood protection apparatus in which a unitary flexible plastic bag receives and encloses a motor vehicle and has a draw string for closing the top of the container over the top of the vehicle and gathering-in the open top. The Battle device avoids air entrapment because, according to Battle, it may result in floating of the entire apparatus. In Rogers U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,456, a flexible vehicle cover is provided which will collapse on the motor vehicle as flood waters rise. Rogers provides a vent with a flotation collar to prevent entrance of flood waters, mud and debris to the vent even when the vehicle is completely submerged by flood waters.
We have discovered that when the flood water levels are about 1-2 feet or greater above ground level, the average vehicle, such as a car or pickup truck, in a sealed flexible waterproof container as disclosed herein will float. If the flexible waterproof container is tethered or otherwise anchored to some fixed object such as a telephone pole, power pole, concrete slab, weights, etc., the car will be protected during flood conditions. Anchoring or otherwise tethering the container prevents the floating car from being damaged and damaging other objects due to the movement given to it by the flowing flood waters. Preferably, the anchoring or tethering of the container is done at two or more points to prevent rotation of the tethered container about one tether or anchor point with shift of flood waters. At the same time, tethering or anchoring the vehicle container and the vehicle prevents puncturing or other damage to the container.
In a still further embodiment, the bottom and top covers are comprised of two rectangular sheets of waterproof material which hermetically are sealed at three intersecting sides and one open end portion. The open end is held open by a frame or individuals to allow the vehicle to be driven or rolled into the space defined in part by the sealed and intersecting sides or edges. The unsealed open end portion is then rolled-up on a relatively rigid member and the rolled-up edges clamped by clamps to maintain the seal. Any other sealing technique or device can be used.
In each embodiment, the bottom panel may include means to reduce the likelihood of puncture such as being a thicker plastic membrane, or the bottom panel can include a layer of burlap, spun polyethylene or rip stock nylon.
In one embodiment, the container is supplied folded. In another embodiment, the container is on a flexible plastic roller. The sizes will vary according to the classification size for the vehicle: subcompact, compact, intermediate and full size. An optional flotation ballast may be secured to the engine end of the container to maintain the vehicle level as disclosed in our above-mentioned application Ser. No. 08/660,663.